So Not Stalking
by magicalfaggot
Summary: Since Gray first moved into his apartment in Magnolia, the strange boy with the white scarf has been visiting him every night. Gray is well past freaked out now, he's more... intrigued. will contan YAOI, if you don't like, don't read:3
1. First Meeting

_**~~Disclaimer~~  
I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR THESE CHARACTERS. I'M PURELY PLAYING WITH THEM FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT. **_

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction ever ever ever so be nice . Anyway, have fun, kids.**

* * *

Gray yawned and tugged his shirt over his head, surprised he'd managed to keep his clothes on the whole way home from the market.

Being 17 and living on your own is difficult, especially when you have to do everything for yourself. Gray had just moved into his new town, Magnolia, and he had another 2 weeks before he had to start at the school there: Fairy Tail High. He really wasn't looking forward to it.

After training in the mountains with Ur and Leon, this tiny high school was bound to be a disappointment. Not to mention the fact that Gray didn't make friends very easily and joining halfway through the year wasn't a good place to start.

It was 11 o'clock, so Gray decided it would be best to rest up, he wanted to tackle the mall tomorrow to buy new clothes. He also wanted to find a job, the small amount of money he had wasn't going to last him very long.

Dropping down on to his bed, he sighed. It was far too hot in his little apartment, so he quickly threw open as many windows as would open. He'd bought the place from a slightly dodgy looking man by the name of Markarov, but he was desperate and the price wasn't too bad, so he took it.

As the windows let in the chilly night air, Gray smiled as the breeze ruffled his ebony hair. He quickly shucked his jeans off and pulled into a pair of sweats before padding over to his bed and settling in. He lay back against the headboard, dragging the covers up to his waist and dropping his hands down over his stomach.

His mind tended to wander around this time of night in his half-sleep state, but tonight he was so tired out by his trip out that when he closed his eyes, he slipped under almost immediately.

The sound of rustling made him stir in his sleep, one eye opening to see the source of the noise. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a figure crouched on his window sill. He jerked up in bed, smashing his fist on to his outstretched palm.

"ICE MAKE: S-" His spell was cut off by the person leaping forward grabbing one of his wrists.  
Gray did not squeak, thank you very much.  
He let out a manly growl and flinched slightly at the heat of the person's hand.  
They had a white striped scarf wound around their neck, covering up much of their face, a black and gold waistcoat covering a bare chest (which was heavily muscled, Gray was most definitely not looking. Not looking.) and white pants that stopped just below the knee.

"Shh." The boy pressed a finger to Gray's lips, then darted out the room, leaping out of the window. Gray's breath caught in his throat and he swung his legs over the side of his bed, running to poke his head out of the escape but by the time he'd got there, the boy was gone. Gray scrubbed his hands over his face and went back to bed, wondering if what had just happened was a dream.

* * *

**Me: **Well! There's the first part done! Sorry it's so short.

**Natsu:** I sound like such a creeper! *growls*

**Gray:** *snickers* That's because you are, flame-brain.

**Natsu: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?

**Me: **Boys! Not in front of the readers!

**Natsu: **I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS

**Me: **Oh god... Anyway, see you in the next part!


	2. Open Windows

_**~~Disclaimer~~  
**__**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR THESE CHARACTERS. I'M PURELY PLAYING WITH THEM FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT.**_

* * *

The next morning, Gray couldn't quite decide whether the strange encounter was a figment of his imagination or some kind of a weird dream. He leaned against the kitchen counter, sighing. He should probably report the incident to the police of something but since he currently couldn't distinguish the difference between dreams and reality, he doubted anyone would believe him. Even he himself was having a hard time believing it. The fact that he had no idea what the guy looked like, too, would mean he'd be ignored.

"Well there goes that plan." Gray murmured out loud, tipping his head back and hitting in on the cupboard. He stayed in that position until the toaster popped up, startling him slightly.  
He grabbed the piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth, making his way through to his room.

Sifting through the pile of clothes in his not-yet-unpacked suitcase, Gray chewed slowly and thoughtfully on his toast. The mysterious boy from last night simply refused to leave his mind and he really didn't know what to do about it. For that matter, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to do anything about it.

Finishing his breakfast, he brushed his hands off on his pants and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a relatively smooth, white shirt as well as a pair of black boxers.

Gray showered and dressed quickly, towel-drying his hair. When he was ready, he swiftly made his way around the apartment, shutting the creaking windows. If he left them open all day, who knows what might happen? He could be burgled or... wait... that's what the boy from yesterday must have been there for.

"Stop thinking, Gray." Gray scolded himself for relating everything back to the same boy. The further on the day got, the more he was convincing himself that what he saw last night was a hallucination of his tired mind and he wouldn't let his doubts or hopes get the better of him.

He made his way into town, hands in his pockets, trying his best to keep his mind off things. It was crawling with high school students, some of which he'd probably end up being friends with, he just didn't know which ones yet.

Gray scoured the town desperately, trying to find anywhere that was hiring. He finally found a small magic shop that wanted to hire young mages to help keep the business alive. The pay was okay; at least it would keep Gray in his house, alive and fed, so he took it. The job was part time, 10am-3pm on weekends and 5pm-8pm Monday to Wednesday. Gray just hoped he could maintain his job while having his schoolwork to focus on when he went back.

With the small amount of money he'd brought with him, Gray decided it would be best to pick up some groceries at the supermarket. He made the trip quick as he wanted to get home as soon as possible. It was now late afternoon and Gray hadn't even realised he'd only eaten one piece of toast and even this had been several hours ago.

On the way home, with his bags bashing around his ankles, he heard footsteps behind him. Subtly, he peeked over his shoulder just in time to see a sandal-clad foot disappear behind a building. He shook it off and carried on walking, the pitter-patter of feet resumed again. Gray tried speeding up, the the footsteps seemed to match his own pace perfectly.

By the time Gray got home, he was almost at a full on run. His ankles were red and raw from there the bags had scraped and his arms ached from having to lug the damn things around. He threw the bags on to the table and shut and locked the door. Then, he went around the flat opening the windows again. Now that he was in, he didn't have to worry about being burgled.

Gray began unpacking his shopping, putting all the foods in their respective places. Once he'd finished, a hungry growl resounded around the small kitchen.  
"Alright, alright. Sorry." He grumbled, patting his neglected stomach as he set about making himself a stack of sandwiches. He wolfed the lot down in under 10 minutes and with the combination of a full stomach, tiredness and the hazy late-afternoon light, he felt himself beginning to drift off. He only just made it into his room in time before he collapsed on the bed, passed out.

He was woke up, once again, in the middle of the night. His face was pressed into the pillow, so it was much easier to pretend he was asleep this way. Gray heard scuffling footsteps as the person slid off the window sill and entered the room properly.

"Evening, Gray." The boy said. Gray frowned slightly. How did the boy know his name? "I saw you in town today. I would have helped you with your bags, but, y'know. You probably wouldn't have liked that. You don't like accepting help from strangers, do you?" It was obvious the question was rhetorical, but Gray decided to answer anyway.

"No, I don't. How did you know that?" Gray rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows. Through the darkness, he could see the milky whites of the boy's terrified eyes past that white scarf he insisted on wearing. Gray could also see a few fronds of pink hair sticking out. Huh, a rosette.

"I... G-Gray..." The boy stammered, frozen to the spot. He held Gray's gaze for a few moments longer, before fleeing out the window and Gray knew this time it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him. He had someone watching him.

* * *

**Me:** Hey! New thing I wrote!

**Natsu:** I hate you. I hate you so much. *crosses arms*

**Gray:** He doesn't mean it.

**Me:** What did I do?!

**Gray (simultaneously):** Nothing!

**Natsu (simultaneously):** Everything!

**Me:** *sighs* Natsu, you're just misunderstood, we understand. But stalking Gray is no way to win his heart, you know.

**Gray:** *chuckles*

**Natsu:** As I previously said: I hate you.


End file.
